Automobiles provide a significant portion of transportation for commercial, government, and private entities. Due to the high value of automobiles and potential harm to passengers and drivers, driver safety and avoidance of collisions, accidents, or other damage to vehicles are extremely important. For example, bollard receivers are often located within a street or roadway and are used to mount bollards (e.g., posts) that are installed on the street or roadway to direct or block traffic on a part of the street or roadway. When bollards are removed from the bollard receivers, the bollard receivers remain in the street or roadway and can cause damage to portions of a vehicle if the vehicle drives over a bollard receiver. Thus, it is important to identify and locate potential problems in a street or roadway, such as bollard receivers, to avoid potential damage to a vehicle.